livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Diggie Smalls
Diggie Smalls is a recurring character in the Disney Channel original series ''Liv and Maddie''. He was captain of the boys' basketball team and is currently in a relationship with Maddie. Diggie is portrayed by Ryan McCartan. Personality Diggie is not your typical jock. He’s driven and loves basketball, but he has a soft side that he isn’t afraid to expose. He’s funny and quirky, and he has a certain charming nature to him that we see when he gets nervous and playful around Maddie. He’s loyal and a great friend, not only to Maddie but to her brother Joey and to all of Maddie’s friends as well as Liv. Character Description Biography Background Diggie was a sophomore at Ridgewood High and is a basketball player at the school's basketball team, however he does not go there anymore due to being transfer students in Tundrabania and Australia. History Not much is known about Diggie's history. However in "Flugelball-A-Rooney", Diggie says that the only thing he missed was Maddie, so this suggests that he doesn't really have a caring family but this may be wrong. Given what has happened in "Frame-A-Rooney" he reveals he is annoyed by all of his brother's unusual habits, meaning that is something he did not miss and possibly because of his egotistical and overbearing personality. Physical Appearance Diggie usually wears casual clothes throughout the series. He is a brunette with brown eyes. He is often seen wearing the purple and white Ridgewood High letterman jacket. He is also extremely tall, he is seen to be taller than the lockers at school, and when Maddie and him first met she mentions that she is a foot shorter. He is the tallest character in the show, and his body is also very built in some episodes his shirts look very tight. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Diggie is a talented basketball player. *Diggie's a great athlete. *Diggie is shown to be musically talented. He plays the guitar *Altough he finds Joey annoying, he kindly maintains a friendship with him. Weaknesses *Diggie is very bad at homophones and sometimes confuses others when he mistakes them. One example was in Kang-A-Rooney when Maddie said knight he thought she said night. *It is seemed in episodes like Flugelball-A-Rooney and Scoop-A-Rooney that although Diggie seemed to mean well, he can be kind of short-tempered and impulsive at times, because he broke up Maddie when they got in a fight because she didn't want him to leave for Australia. However he quickly realized that he made a mistake. He returned to Steven's Point in Scoop-A-Rooney, wanting to get back together with Maddie after he found out she was with Josh and succeeded after a romantic gesture. Relationships Family Artie Smalls (Brothers) It's first revealed that Diggie and Artie are Brothers in Frame-A-Rooney, although his surname was shown in Gift-A-Rooney. Artie seems to care a lot about Diggie, like when in Frame-A-Rooney Artie framed Maddie as payback for breaking up with Diggie, but Diggie reveals that it was him who broke up with Maddie. While Diggie is mostly embarrassed of his younger brother, due to his overbearing, egotistical, and geeky personality, and because of his weird hobbies. Amy Smalls (Mother) Amy is Diggie's mother. She thinks Artie is acting up because his role model Diggie is moving to other places like Tundrabania and Australia. Friends Maddie Rooney (Close Friends/Girlfriend) Diggie and Maddie have a friendly relationship. They're good friends and appear to be very alike. Diggie has made an attempt to ask Maddie out, but her miserably failing to flirt/respond back. When Liv pretends to be Maddie and asks Diggie to the dance, he rejects, only because he knew it was Liv pretending to be Maddie. He claims that he knows Maddie, that even though her sister has the same face, he knew that it wasn't her. He explained how Liv didn't do the "cute thing" she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They started dating in Move-A-Rooney, but broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. Diggie revealed he still had feelings for Maddie in Video-A-Rooney as he wanted to help make Liv's band make a music video with Parker, to spend more time with Maddie. It was then shown in the season 2 finale, that Diggie still had feelings for Maddie. The premiere of the 3rd season Continued-A-Rooney continues the cliffhanger which showed Maddie rushing to the airport to see Diggie one last time to confess she still liked him but turned out Diggie had left already which leaves Maddie upset. Although Diggie also comes back for her at her house and Maddie does not know about it. They meet again at the airport and then they decide its the time to move on and they'll get back together if the universe shows it. In Scoop-A-Rooney Maddie didn't want Diggie to find out about Josh so she asks Liv to not clear up the confusion about her boyfriend , but Diggie came back and knew it was Maddie all along telling her he wants to get back together with her. Finally in Choose-A-Rooney Maddie has to choose between Josh and Diggie, Diggie tries to get back together with Maddie. He even sings 'As Long As I Have You' to Maddie. In the end Maddie chooses Diggie and they get back together sealing it with their first official kiss. (See: Diggie and Maddie (relationship)) Liv Rooney (Good Friends) When Liv first meets Diggie, she's a little confused of how he talked like a sport's announcer, but then he explained why. So afterwards she gets him to say how he would introduce her if he were a sport's announcer. After he does, she smiles, glances at Maddie and says, "Um, approved." Liv is shown to be a Miggie shipper when she helps him out in getting Maddie back in Choose-A-Rooney. Joey Rooney (Friends) Joey and Diggie are friends, but Diggie appears to find Joey annoying, as he constantly gets in between Diggie and Maddie's relationship, but he still views him as a friend. He would easily choose to hang out with Maddie over Joey. Joey, however, is extremely clingy to Diggie and relies on him to selfishly improve his own popularity. As seen in Move-A-Rooney and in the beginning of season 3 he constantly gets in the way of Diggie and Maddie when they are about to kiss. In Flugelball-A-Rooney, Joey welcomes Diggie hope with a cake that has both a picture of Joey's, and Diggie's faces on it (Maddie's face was cut off and only half visible however). Joey accidentally drops to cake on the carpet but the boys eat the cake off of the floor, much to Maddie's disgust. He always manages to appear in a Miggie moment and interrupts them. However, in Choose-A-Rooney, Liv and Artie stop him from ruining their (Maddie and Diggie's) reconciliation. In SkyVolt-A-Rooney, Diggie pays him back by ruining his kiss with Willow, but they still kiss anyway. Pete Rooney (Coach) Pete is Diggie's coach. In Switch-A-Rooney, Diggie tries to get Pete to like him so that he and Maddie can date. Near the end of the episode, Pete says that apart from his name, Diggie's alright. Parker Rooney (Friends) Parker and Diggie seem to be good friends even though Parker picks on Diggie sometimes they still seem to be good friends and they like hanging out with each other. Josh Willcox (Frenemy) Diggie finds out about Josh in Scoop-A-Rooney, when Diggie learns that Josh is dating Maddie, causing Diggie to become come back to Steven's Point for Maddie, leaving her hopelessly confused on who she wants to be with. However, they officially first meet in Choose-A-Rooney. Its shown these two are frenemy's as Josh is unhappy about Diggie's return, wanting Maddie back since Josh is dating her. In the end of Choose-A-Rooney, since Maddie chooses Diggie, Josh states he'll be fine even though he isn't (as stated in Friend-A-Rooney) and when Josh walks in on Diggie singing, Diggie looks at Josh when he is looking down, heartbroken, crying, knowing it's breaking his heart, implying Diggie has a strong dislike for Josh and probably doesn't care that its really hurting him, especially since Diggie looks at Josh extremely coldly. (See:Diggie and Josh (relationship)) Trivia *He wants to be a sports announcer after he plays pro ball, so he practices a lot. *He thinks the thing Maddie does with her bracelet when nervous is cute. *He entered the couples costumes contest with Maddie, but he thought they were dressing up as the night, but Maddie actually meant knight, with a K. *He can easily tell the difference between Maddie and Liv, even when they try impersonating each other. *Maddie had a crush on him and vice versa. *He is captain of the boys' basketball team. *He is seen to be bad with homophones. *He took Maddie to the school dance. *He loves basketball. *He can drive. *He's nervous around Maddie's father, Pete, because he always glares at him when he talks about Maddie. *He let Maddie wear his Letterman jacket in Move-A-Rooney. *In Dump-A-Rooney he is shown to have 2 number 19 magnets on his locker. * His last name is revealed to be Smalls as of Dump-A-Rooney, which is likely a play on the rapper Biggie Smalls, a.k.a. The Notorious B.I.G. *His team number is 19. *He once cut his hair to impress Pete Rooney. *Maddie announced that she and Diggie were dating in BFF-A-Rooney. *He can sing and play guitar, as shown in BFF-A-Rooney. *His actual name is unknown. His portrayer, Ryan McCartan, has been asking for the past 4 years what Diggie's real name is. *He was a foreign exchange student in Tundrabania. He was later a foreign exchange student in Australia, but returned to Steven's point 2 months early for Maddie (although this was because of jealousy). *He and Maddie broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. *Artie Smalls is his brother. *He loves traveling. *Diggie was Maddie's first boyfriend, her second being Josh Willcox, later getting back together with Diggie. *Diggie is good friends with Joey, but he is sometimes shown to be annoyed of him. *He came back in Scoop-A-Rooney after finding out about Maddie dating Josh, and Diggie became aware of this, thus coming back for her, despite her already having a boyfriend and having seemingly moved on. *He gets jealous very easily. *Diggie got back together with Maddie in Choose-A-Rooney *He did not graduate with Maddie in SkyVolt-A-Rooney due to traveling, therefore he has to repeat the year as a senior with Joey (until Joey having to move in Californi-A-Rooney). Although Diggie will stay in Stevens Point, he will pay a few visits to Maddie in Season 4. *The irony of Diggie telling Maddie in Choose-A-Rooney that he won't leave her is that Maddie ends up having to leave Stevens Point anyways, while he has to stay and repeat a year. *Diggie is shown to be at a very large height, he can be easily seen. He also seems to be noticeably taller than other people, he looks like a giant around others. *He is the tallest character on the show, being taller than Pete Rooney by a few inches. *It is a possibility that his name is Diggory. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Kang-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Dump-A-Rooney 'Shoe-A-Rooney' BFF-A-Rooney Scoop-A-Rooney Choose-A-Rooney SkyVolt-A-Rooney Episode Appearance *In the entire series,he appeared in 27 episodes. Season 1 *Twin-A-Rooney (First Appearance) *Kang-A-Rooney *Dodge-A-Rooney *Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Switch-A-Rooney *Dump-A-Rooney *Move-A-Rooney *Shoe-A-Rooney *Howl-A-Rooney *Flashback-A-Rooney *BFF-A-Rooney *Song-A-Rooney *Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney 'Season 2' *Premiere-A-Rooney *Pottery-A-Rooney (Mentioned) *New Year's Eve-A-Rooney *Gift-A-Rooney *Prom-A-Rooney (Mentioned Only) *Flugelball-A-Rooney *Band-A-Rooney (Mentioned) *Video-A-Rooney *Triangle-A-Rooney (Mentioned only) *Frame-A-Rooney *SPARF-A-Rooney *Champ-A-Rooney 'Season 3' *Continued-A-Rooney *Co-Star-A-Rooney (Mentioned Only) *Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney(Mentioned Only) *Scoop-A-Rooney *Choose-A-Rooney *Friend-A-Rooney (Mentioned Only) *SkyVolt-A-Rooney 'Season 4' *411 *End-A-Rooney(final appearance)) Gallery References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Males Category:Teens